


Smile

by DarkShadows93



Series: 31 Days of South Park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompts, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: All Cartman could think of was Kyle's smile whenever he did something right. Something glorious. Something that he normally wouldn't do. A smile that warms him up from the insides out on a chilly December night. A smile that Cartman would do anything just to see again.December One Word Prompts 2018: Day 1 Chill





	Smile

All Cartman could think of was Kyle's smile whenever he did something right. Something glorious. Something that he normally wouldn't do. A smile that warms him up from the insides out on a chilly December night. A smile that Cartman would do anything just to see again. He was an asshole, a prick to everyone he met and even more so to Kyle. At first, it was because he was so easy to piss off and to manipulate. He had the power and the charm to get whatever he wanted. But Cartman realized all too soon that it had lost it's fun and it was more attention seeking. He got his full attention but in the wrong way. Kyle hated him at times but yet they were always side-by-side. What Cartman wanted was something different, something that would actually warm his ice-cold heart. A simple genuine smile from a Jewish boy who had stolen his entire mind. Cartman knew that he had to be better and slowly Kyle would give him a smile or treat him like a human instead of a monster. 

Chilled. 

Cartman sat outside Kyle's window at night, watching Kyle as he slept. Creepy, cowardice, and borderline stalker, Cartman knew that it wouldn't last long. Five minutes or so. But he wanted to see that smile. His body shivered in the chilled night as the sky released fresh powered snow to blanket the town. Why couldn't he just talk to him normally without being a jackass?

He closed his eyes and started to climb down the ladder when the snow above him opened and Kyle stuck his red curled head outside and glaring at him 

“Dude, what the fuck. You were watching me as I sleep?”

_ Shit.  _ Cartman froze as he slowly looked up watching Kyle's green eyes filled with anger, “Uh yeah, doesn't everyone?

“No, dude. Not everyone stalks people while they're asleep.” Kyle responded glaring at him, “What the fuck Cartman. “

“Well, maybe I wanted to talk to you.” Cartman could feel the chill biting through his gloves making them numb

“Ever heard of a phone, fatass?”

“Don't be such a prick, Kyle.” Cartman shivered as a wind blew through his pajama bottoms “Not everyone can use a phone at ten o'clock at night.”

“So why did you want to-”

“Maybe I just wanted to see you!” Cartman yelled out as the chill took over his body

“Huh? Me? Why me?” Kyle stuttered shaking his head before gritting his teeth, “So you can find more evidence to prove your sick little jew joke towards me?”

“Goddammit, Kyle! It's not like that!”

“shut the hell up! You're going to wake up my parents!” Kyle hissed waving his hand around before noticing how much Cartman was shivering from the cold air, “Dude… you wanna come in?”

“Do you  _ I  _ want to come in?” 

“Just get your fatass in here. We can talk in here.” Kyle ordered as he pulled his head back into his room.

“Well, shit.,” Cartman grumbled as he slowly climbed back up the ladder and rolled himself onto Kyle's bed nearly knocking Kyle off.

“Cartman, explain. How long have you been doing this?” Kyle grunted as he adjusted himself back into his bed and shut the window only for it to open again with a chilled breeze

“A few days.”

“and why? Don't fucking tell me some bullshit lie or some idea.”

“I wanted to see you smile. You haven't smiled in a while and I- I got worried. I wanted to check on you but I can only see you smile while you sleep now.” Cartman admitted

“Wha-” Kyle sputtered pulling his gaze away from Cartman, “My smile? Did you know how idiotic that sounds? Regardless of You were...oh my god you are actually -”

“worried about you? Yeah, take it all in. I wanted to -god I don't know how to say this without sounding… Ever think that I just like being around you when you smile when you're happy and not being stressed and angry? I know I'm the cause of it. But when you are happy? Kyle, I can't explain it but it makes me...happy.” Cartman replied confused as he watches Kyle stare down towards his feet, “Kyle? Kyle, dude? I-”

Kyle stared at Cartman mouth ajar in shock. He doesn't think he had ever see Cartman so...sentimental. He used to think Cartman took pleasure in his pain, making his life hell. But what if that was the plot? A way to get his attention. A smile? It's easy to smile but he had found himself smiling more when Cartman is not being an ass. He smiles more when he is just next to him and not hearing the constant bickering between him and Stan. The more he thought of it. The more Kyle realized that he had smiled ever since Cartman had started hanging out with some girls and Butters. The more he thought of it, the more he realized that he had grown jealous and wanted him to share his feelings.  _ His feelings. _ Kyle blushed as he noticed nervous twitch in Cartman's hand near him, his eyes shyly trying not to look at him or they would get lost in the sea of green. Perhaps, it wasn't his desperation of getting a girlfriend that made him angry. It was his desperation to actually get noticed by  _ him  _ regardless of how much he pissed him off. They were both seeking for each other. He didn't know what it means but a smile formed on his lips because he wanted to find out. 

“Is it me or did it get chilly in here?” Kyle breathed out realizing his feelings and glanced back to the cracked window. He slowly reached over to grasp Cartman's hand as he slowly pulled his gaze to him with a smile.

“N-” Cartman smiled feeling the warmth burning away the chill, he returned the smile as he scooted closer to him sharing each other's warmth. He could feel his heart race as Kyle's hand grasps his own. Gleaming at the fact that Kyle was for once not pulling away from him“Kyle, seriously what's going on? I'm so confused. ”

“Shut up Cartman.” Kyle closed his eyes as he leaned against his shoulder, “I'm confused too but we can learn together. But for now, let's keep each other warm.”

  
  



End file.
